1. Technical Field
This device relates to curb forming machines that continuously slip form or extrude a pre-determined curb shape from moldable material such as concrete and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type typically have powered compression and extrusion augers or slip forms that travel along forming a continuous curb configuration of molded concrete material, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,707,422, 2,818,790, 3,137,220, 3,363,523, 3,779,661, 3,792,133, 4,298,293, 4,984,932 and 5,018,955.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,422 a curb laying machine is disclosed having a fixed power auger extruder that propels the machine by pushing itself against the curb form as it is extruded.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,790 is directed to a curb and gutter-laying machine having multiple augers to extrude curb form for both a horizontal and vertical integral curb shapes are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,220 claims a feeding means for curb laying machines wherein curb shapes are achieved by the use of both fixed feed and auxiliary augers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,523 described a pavement forming apparatus that forms paving material into curbs by using an external vibrating mold plate that compacts the asphalt material and moves the apparatus along.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,661 a machine and method are disclosed for preparing a sub-surface and fixed slip forming a curb thereon. This device has a grinding trimming portion and a slip form curb portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,133 discloses a machine for slip forming a concrete wall structure of asymmetrical transverse cross-section required in highway barrier walls. A large fixed mobile slip form is supplied material by a screw auger which extrudes the wall configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,293 is directed to a curb forming apparatus for traveling along a pavement surface laying a curb on still wet pavement. This device has a slip fixed form and a supply chute utilizing a skid plate to slide along the surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,932 a continuous concrete curb forming apparatus is shown having a fixed mold that can be raised and lowered as the curb is being laid so that a temporary height change can be achieved. This allows for the curb to be tapered downwardly as it nears an access area such as a driveway or the like.
A decorative curbing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,955 wherein a fixed auger feeds a curb mold while being able to negotiate short radius curbing paths.
The present invention is directed to a self-powered modular curb forming apparatus that continuously forms and extrudes a curb configuration from concrete material. The apparatus provides a self-contained mobile platform in which different curb forming modules can be easily interchanged. This allows for a variety of curb forming configurations to be used in one machine. A number of curb forming techniques including power screw auger extrusion and vibratory slip forming can all be used in a single adjustable platform depending on the conditions and requirements as needed.